Robot Ranger
by Samwise04
Summary: XR decides that he wants to try out his show but what will everyone else think of this?


-Robot Ranger-  
  
(Dacki's note: I'd like to thank the encouragement from the reviews but you don't need to send your review to me and but it the review thing. I'll come to the site and read it myself.  
This is my second fanfic but it's not exactly in the show but outside. I'm not quite sure if this is where it goes or not. But it's about the show anyway so tell me what you think.)  
  
" . . . These are the adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command!"  
  
The music begins to start and you're just about to go into the TV screen when . . .  
  
"Wait!" XR cries rolling up to the Toy Story characters about to watch the show. "Wait! Wait just a second!"  
  
"What's your problem?" demands Mr. Potato Head putting his hands on what we might call his hips.  
  
"Every day - well, except Saturday - Buzz Lightyear's on TV and he's always the hero! I mean, okay, sometimes I admit they give me the spotlight but that's mostly because I'm in trouble. Well, there was that one where those angry little suckers made everyone insane but then Mira has to ruin it and then it ends with a joke! A pretty sad joke too if you ask me.  
  
"Anyway, now I've decided that today we're not going to have the show, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command."  
  
"We're not?" asks Rex.  
  
XR shakes his head.  
  
"Nope. Today we're going to have the adventures of . . . da, da, da, da! Announcer?"  
  
"Uh . . ."  
  
"E-hem."  
  
"Barney and Friends?" the Announcer asks from no where.  
  
"No!" XR groaned slapping his helmet. "XR, Robot Ranger."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Come on, XR," Woody says. "You can't just take over the show."  
  
"Yeah," agrees the Toy Story Buzz. "It's my show."  
  
XR leans his hand against the wall.  
  
"You know, they're right. You do look a lot fatter as a toy."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Besides," XR says. "I'm not taking over the show. I just wanna try out my show and see what the viewers think of it."  
  
"I'd say they're gonna be pretty mad at you," Ham says.  
  
"Nah, they'll have to take that up with the announcer," XR tells them with a shrug.  
  
"Why me?" the Announcer complains.  
  
"'Cause no one can see you," replies XR.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Hey, if this is about not having a body, half the time you don't have one," says Mr. Potato head.  
  
"Oh, look who's talking," XR snaps.  
  
"You tryin' to pick a fight?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
But the announcer stops them before they get too far.  
  
"Wait a minute, fellas," he says. "Let's just say XR can have just this one time to show his uh . . . XR, Robot Ranger - uh, thing and then we'll see what happens. What do you say, Buzz?"  
  
"Oh, you can't ask me," says the Toy Story Buzz. "You'll have to ask your Buzz, XR."  
  
"Well, he's not here right now, is he?" says XR crossing his arms.  
  
"Oh, yes he is," snickers Mr. Potato Head.  
  
XR turns around to become face to face with Buzz, Mira, and Booster.  
  
"Now, XR," Buzz scolds. "You can't just take over my show."  
  
"Yeah," Booster agrees. "It's Buzz's show."  
  
"Awe, come on. I just wanted to have my own show at least once. I want to be the star."  
  
"I think we've had enough of your 'Robot Ranger' stuff in, 'De- evolutions,'" Mira says.  
  
"Oh, yeah," XR says with a smile. "I forgot to mention that one. I liked that one . . . well, except for the fact that a suffered through most of dealing with you guys. But I like the end - a good solid ending."  
  
"Hey, that reminds me," Booster says turning to Buzz. "Buzz, can I have my own announcer?"  
  
Buzz groans.  
  
"Actually," XR says. "TI think he was the same guy as the announcer for this show." He looks up. "Wasn't it?"  
  
"That information is classified, punk."  
  
"Testy."  
  
"XR," Mira says. "You know, how stupid you're acting. Now let's just settle-down and go back to do the show."  
  
"Now way!" cries XR. "It's the one about the neat freaks. I hate that one and I hate it for three good reasons. One, that episode makes me look bad. Two, you. And three, is Booster. And I still never got my revenge on you and you were suppose to be on my list twice."  
  
"You're still mad about that?" Booster asks.  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
"Why don't you take your issues somewhere else," growls Mr. Potato Head. "We don't wanna sit here and listen to this. At least I don't."  
  
"I don't see why you won't just let him do his show just this once," Little Bow Peep tells the other and her sheep bleat in agreement.  
  
"Who'd wanna watch that?"  
  
XR rolls up to Mr. Potato head and grab him.  
  
"Watch it, buster, it doesn't take a genius to see that it wouldn't take much to break you into pieces and I don't mean the parts that are suppose to come off either."  
  
"Let go of me, you moron!"  
  
"I still don't see what the big deal is," Bow Peep says.  
  
"It's my show," Buzz complains.  
  
"But it's no fair!" cries XR. "Buzz has his very own show plus he's the second main character in Toy Story. Then he's got books and folders, and pencils, and shoes, and clothes, and computer games - did I mention shoes? He's got action figures of all shapes and sizes and I don't even have one! Can you believe that?"  
  
"Yeah!" I bet you can't guess who says that.  
  
XR chooses to ignore him and continues  
  
"He's got everything!"  
  
XR hangs his head in defeat.  
  
"And what do I have? A poorly drawn coloring book."  
  
A long silence follows but it's interrupted by Mr. Potato Head.  
  
"How do you expect them to make a toy of you? You're head's floatin' in a jar!"  
  
"You wanna say that to my face, spud?"  
  
"Nock it off, you two," Jessie says jumping between the two. "Fightin' won't get ya anywhere."  
  
"Hmm, tell that to him," says XR crossing his arms again.  
  
Mr. Potato Head growls in rage.  
  
"Oh, yeah! LEMME AT HIM!"  
  
He tries to jump on XR but the Toy Story Buzz blocks his way.  
  
"I still say that it's Buzz's show," Booster tells the others, "and we should just leave it the way it is."  
  
"Yeah," agrees Rex. "It's Buzz's show. By the way, Buzz, can I have your autograph?" He holds up a little pad of paper and a pencil.  
  
"Certainly, Rex," Buzz says and takes the pad from the plastic dinosaur.  
  
"See what I mean?" XR complains. "Buzz always gets all the glory! Sure he's got the most skill as a ranger but does he have those rugged good looks." He grins with a twinkle on his teeth.  
  
"You make me sick," Mr. Potato had snaps. "I always knew you were an idiot but this is stupid!"  
  
"Oh, I'm an idiot, huh?"  
  
"Just let him," Little Bow Peep sighs.  
  
"Guys, listen to Bow, just let him give it a shot," Woody says.  
  
"Okay, let's take a vote," Mira tells the others. "Anyone who agrees that we should give XR a chance to show us his "Robot Ranger" thing raise your hand."  
  
XR, Little Bow Peep, and Woody are the only ones who raise their hands.  
  
"Hey," XR says.  
  
"Okay, who says we should just forget the whole thing and do the show like we always do?"  
  
And that was everyone else.  
  
"Alright, it's settled, let's star the show," Mira says.  
  
"You don't have time anymore," says a voice behind them.  
  
Everyone turns around.  
  
TJ and the Recess Gang stood before them.  
  
"It's our turn now," TJ tells them.  
  
"Huh?" Everyone asks.  
  
"You've accumulated the half hour time required for your program," added Gretchen.  
  
"So scram varmints!" Spinelli snapped.  
  
Everyone angrily leave tear down the wallpaper and pushing the props away.  
  
"Oh, well," the Announcer sighs. "I didn't like how this was turning out anyway.  
  
"Well, I could always try tomorrow," XR suggests.  
  
"NO!"  
  
-The End- 


End file.
